Besos con Sabor a Cerezos
by Guezeluss
Summary: Dazai Osamu nunca hubiera creído que la muerte estuviera más cerca de él de lo que hubiera imaginado. Odazai. [One-shot] [HanahakiDisease!AU]


**BESOS CON SABOR A CEREZOS**

 _Capítulo Único_

 **Notas:** Universo original semi alterado (What if…?), Hanahaki Disease!AU, ubicado en "el pasado oscuro de Dazai". Sad, muy sad _._ Los personajes _**no**_ me pertenecen, la historia _**sí**_.

 **.**

 **I**

La ocasión en la que únicamente se distraía con asuntos laborales, sin idear alguna forma con la cual acabar con su vida de manera rápida e indolora, fue que, de la nada una agobiante sensación en su garganta no lo dejaba respirar adecuadamente. Tose un par de veces sobre un pañuelo desechable, y los ojos de Dazai Osamu se contrajeron sobre sí mismos al ver unos restos orgánicos de tonalidades suaves sobre el papel que aún reposaba en su mano temblorosa.

Cree que estaba siendo un exagerado al considerar aquello, un vil cuento ficticio que estaba tomando como verídico no le podía quitar más de su valioso tiempo en la Port Mafia. Tira el pañuelo hecho bola a un cubo de basura cercano, y siendo una noche tan pacifica decide llamar a Odasaku para salir por unas copas, y tal vez un poco de cloro para él, sólo un poco.

 **IV**

Solían salir a beber cada tercer día, sin excepción, incluso si alguno tuviera el agua hasta el cuello, de alguna manera lograban llegar si así fuera hasta el último momento. Durante pasada más de dos horas que Ango no daba señales de vida en lo que ambos amigos bebían en el bar, el ambiente continuaba con normalidad y Dazai de alguna forma parecía más risueño de lo normal; Oda no se dio cuenta de esto y le parecía bien ver tan alegre a su superior.

—O-da-sa-ku~ —canturrea Dazai meciéndose un poco debido a los efectos del alcohol. —He bebido demasiado, ¿crees que pueda morir por sobredosis? —dice con la misma expresión despreocupada, agitando el vaso de donde bebía.

—Sería un problema si eso pasara. —contesta con tranquilidad y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. —Por cierto, ¿no crees que ya es muy tarde como para que Ango no llegue? Él hasta ahora no había faltado a ninguna reunión. —comenta dando un vistazo a las escaleras que tenía muy cerca de él, con cierta preocupación en sus ojos.

—Pudo haber tenido algún contratiempo. —dice cambiando por completo su estado de ánimo a uno más aburrido, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano, fingiendo estar a punto del sueño. —Uhm. —Bufa— ¿Sabes? El estar aquí los dos, sin Ango ni nadie, me recuerda muchísimo a la primera vez que venimos nosotros dos, ¿hace cuánto que fue?, ya perdí la cuenta del tiempo que lleva nuestra amistad.

—Eso es muy cruel de tu parte, Dazai. —ríe—Dos y seis, —hace una pausa, pensativo. —Ya van dos años y seis meses. —toma el último sorbo que quedaba, siendo más agua que licor debido al hielo a medio derretir en su interior.

—Realmente. —dice Dazai, con la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos y la más amplia sonrisa que había hecho en los últimos días; la luz se refleja en sus ojos, haciéndolos más brillosos. —"Realmente lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer" —piensa sin dejar de observar a Oda, quien sólo su confusión crecía por la mudez de su compañero.

—Hay veces en las que no te entiendo por completo. —ríe restándole importancia a la extraña actitud de Dazai.

 **. . .**

Una de esas tantas noches envueltas en conflictos inútiles, peleas absurdas y muertes innecesarias, fue que, Dazai en su corta temporada como el jefe más joven de la Port Mafia estaba sintiendo por primera vez su vida correr un verdadero peligro.

Esa maldita noche el personal estaba más escaso que nunca y como sus poderes no le permitían detener balas, era que andaba con mayor precaución con la que normalmente andaría en alguna de esas riñas que por lo general duraban menos de cinco minutos. Maldecía igualmente a Chuuya, el muy maldito sabía a la perfección que no había el suficiente personal para cuidarle la espalda, y aun así lo dejó a la deriva; a ver si se moría de una vez por todas.

Y aun siendo un líder, la inexperiencia podía ser un arma letal que le pudiera arrebatar la vida esa misma noche.

Oh no, la muerte a mitad de una pelea era definitivamente la peor forma de morir.

Una bala es atravesada por su pierna izquierda, entorpeciendo sus movimientos y dejándolo vulnerable. Sus compañeros tratan de contraatacar, enfadados por haber herido a su jefe comienzan a disparar a diestra y siniestra. Dazai se siente un inútil y una enorme carga para quienes los protegen; sigue cubriendo su herida con ambas manos, no sin antes cerciorarse que ningún maleante quisiera aprovechar de su estado.

Su único ojo descubierto alcanza a ver un hombre no tan mayor apuntándole justo a la mitad de su cara, parece que ninguno de sus compañeros se ha dado cuenta de aquello, y ni siquiera se toma la molestia de pedir ayuda, lo mira una última vez con una expresión agobiante para después cerrar un poco su ojo visible.

Escucha el sonido de un disparo.

Después, ese solitario sonido se vuelve a repetir unas cuatro veces más, justo el número de maleantes que habían. Al no entender lo que estaba sucediendo, abre un poco su ojo, al ver un poco el escenario termina por abrirlo completamente, y una expresión llena de confusión se apodera de él. Cae en cuenta que todos sus enemigos se encontraban desarmados y con el ceño fruncido a más no poder; cuando se encuentran sin aparente defensa en contra de los pocos compañeros que le quedaban, optan por la huida. Dazai sigue sin entender nada.

Gira su cabeza despacio hacia los demás, sólo se encontraban vivos dos y éstos aún con el shock siguen boquiabiertos mirando hacia lo que en pocas palabras había sido su salvador. Dazai voltea en dirección a donde estaban viendo, y como una espléndida primera impresión, se hallaba a sus ojos un hombre alto, pelirrojo y de aspecto amigable en frente de él, sólo a unos cuantos metros, poquísimos.

—Deberían ayudar a su jefe malherido, ¿no? —rompe al fin el silencio con una gran sonrisa, que logrando su propósito, ambos hombres se apresuran en tratar a Dazai, llamando a emergencia especial para la mafia.

—No te había visto antes, ¿eres nuevo? —pregunta fingiendo apatía, en realidad seguía sin entender nada y ese hombre apareciendo de la nada le hace más vueltas la cabeza.

—Algo así; como el personal andaba corto me tomaron como su último recurso; en verdad no suelo estar en tiroteos si es lo que te preguntas. —contesta amable, con su misma sonrisa encantadora. Se acerca con lentitud hacia Dazai ofreciéndole su ayuda. — ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo cargarte en lo llegan los paramédicos. —ofrece extendiéndole la mano.

Un brillo imperceptible pasa por los ojos de Osamu, sin saber qué hacer, sólo se le ocurre hablar, como es lo mejor que hace. —Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —dice tomando de aquella mano tan grande y cálida.

—Oda Sakunosuke —jala del cuerpo tan frágil para tomarlo de manera más delicada que le es posible.

 **. . .**

—Si continúas dormido el cantinero se volverá a enojar, vamos Dazai, despierta. —Oda da unos golpecitos suaves al hombro de Dazai mientras éste sigue dormitando con la boca abierta.

 **VI**

Ango Sakaguchi seguía sin dar señales de vida en días y sus amigos cada vez se preocupaban más por su ausencia repentina. Oda no entendía del todo lo que sucedía en ese entonces, hasta que Mori le pidió encontrar el paradero de Ango, y fue que su confusión crecía con cada día que pasaba.

 **X**

" _La enfermedad Hanahaki consiste en toser o regurgitar pétalos de flores o (en casos ya avanzados) en sí la flor completa; esto es debido al alojamiento de una planta que habita, crece y se desarrolla en los pulmones, provocado por sentimientos no correspondidos de la persona infectada. Sin embargo, es posible remover la planta mediante un proceso quirúrgico; y de igual manera los sentimientos del paciente se verán afectados por éste procedimiento, haciéndose desaparecer, y en algunos casos, la persona amada también es olvidada._

 _Una vez efectuado éste procedimiento, el paciente no será capaz de volver a enamorarse de la misma persona a la cual ya amó. No existe otro método por el cual sea posible remover la planta y, en caso de no recibir tratamiento, el paciente morirá a causa de asfixia debida a las plantas obstruyendo el paso del oxígeno a los pulmones."_

En las dos horas que llevaba Dazai revisando la información acerca de los extraños pétalos que salían de su boca cada vez que tosía, no había cambiado ni por un segundo su misma expresión indiferente como líder de la mafia, o en éste caso, como una persona. Suspira alejando todos esos papeles que le dejaron en claro sus acciones hacia ese problema que por fin le arrebataría la vida. Cada día era más asfixiante que el otro, y no tenía intenciones de hacer algo al respecto.

Sólo dejaría que la naturaleza siguiera su curso normal; y aun así no podía evitar sentirse abatido, pero, ¿de qué? Si su más anhelado sueño se haría realidad, y de aquella forma tan sofisticada, pero no se sentía satisfecho del todo. ¿Sentimientos no correspondidos?, ¿hacia quién serían exactamente? Era lo que no comprendía Osamu Dazai, teniendo en cuenta que él se conocía perfectamente.

 **XIII**

A las tres de la mañana, Dazai despierta repentinamente y en un sobresalto con dirección al retrete, ahora ya no sólo tosía pétalos, sino que ahora los vomitaba junto con jugos gástricos que le quemaban la boca del esófago; cada respiración era un sufrir insoportable incluso para él.

 **XV**

En una mañana, Oda Sakunosuke visita el restaurante de curry más temprano de lo que acostumbraba hacer. Algo le llamaba para ir en esa hora en específico y sus sentidos jamás le habían mentido hasta el momento. Sin embargo, una sensación extraña atraviesa por su cuerpo en el momento en el que cruza por la puerta, y el señor le saluda como cualquier otro día, con la misma sonrisa, con la misma calidez.

Al inspeccionar todo el negocio se da cuenta que, esta vez no estaba solo, y precisamente no se trataba de Dazai. Así lo hubiera querido él, pero no; inesperadamente había una chica en la barra, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, expresiva como ninguna otra, y al parecer igual conocía al señor cocinero del curry tan familiarmente como él.

Y de igual manera, parecía conocer muy bien a los niños huérfanos.

 **XVII**

En la tarde, el más joven jefe de la mafia sentía el corazón salírsele del pecho; Oda fue muy irresponsable al no avisar que iría detrás de los Mimic a buscar información contundente sobre Ango. Es lo único en lo que puede pensar en aquellos momentos al no tener mucha idea de dónde estaría Sakunosuke.

Consideraba peor su situación al estar ocupado con unas embarcaciones que podrían ser atacadas por cualquiera de sus enemigos, y es cuando no se permite distraerse al confiar en que estaría bien por tratarse de Oda. Sin embargo, no puede evitar sentir una cierta inquietud acerca de su contacto con Mimic. Tose con brusquedad en un pañuelo y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre se asoman por entre algunos pétalos.

Dazai presentía que ya no faltaría mucho.

 **XX**

Después de saber del bienestar de Oda, es que, Dazai decide hacer una pequeña visita inesperada para cualquiera. Sin el conocimiento del mayor, Osamu va al restaurante de curry al medio día, sin aparentemente nadie en el local, Dazai ordena lo mismo de siempre; ya con el suficiente tiempo ni le era necesario revisar la carta del menú.

El picor extremo que siente en su lengua le da, irónicamente, una liberación en sus pulmones; en ya hacía un rato que no sentía tanto oxígeno pasar por ellos, ni una sensación de querer estornudar le padece. Le es insoportablemente satisfactorio.

Cuando termina su curry, el señor del local amablemente le retira el plato. Dazai limpia un poco el borde de sus labios, con una expresión de fingida resistencia al picor que provoca una risita por parte del hombre mayor.

—Disculpe mi repentina petición pero, ¿podría visitar a los pequeños que sustenta Odasaku? Tengo algo que quiero hablar con ellos. —suelta de la nada con una sonrisa en los labios, y el dueño accede sin ninguna objeción o inconveniente.

 **. . .**

Dazai pasea la yema de sus dedos por la pared que se encontraba al subir las escaleras, un tanto dudoso de lo que iría a hacer. Y no era para menos, jamás había conocido a los niños de los que se hacía cargo Odasaku, no le parecería extraño si reaccionaran de mala manera, también estaba preparado para su rechazo; él de igual forma negaría a un extraño que viniera con propuestas fuera de contexto.

— ¡Hoy vino Odasaku! ¡Tomen sus puestos! —escucha gritar a un niño al otro lado de la puerta, animado. Lamentaba tener que desilusionar a unos niños.

—Heeeeeey, no soy Odasaku, así que por favor perdónenme la vida. —dice en su tono infantil al atravesar la puerta con ambos brazos semi-levantados. Y de todas maneras, es sorprendido por los niños en su ataque sorpresa.

— ¡Usted no es Odasaku! —dice uno de los niños sin soltar su agarre.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Es cierto! —asintieron los demás niños. — ¡¿Qué le hizo a Odasaku?! ¡¿Lo secuestro?! —grita uno de los niños queriendo golpear a Osamu con sus pequeños brazos que apenas si le parece un empujoncito a Dazai, pero al mismo tiempo le parece adorable.

—Qué va, qué va. —suspira bonachón ante la tierna actitud de los niños. — ¿Acaso Odasaku nunca les contó de mí? Me voy a sentir muy mal. —hace un puchero, al momento de dejar caer su cuerpo al suelo, fingiendo depresión.

— ¡Oh! —todos los infantes caen en sorpresa.

— ¡Eres Dazai-san! —dice emocionado uno de ellos. — ¡El mejor amigo de Odasaku!

— ¡Nos ha hablado muchísimo de usted! —continúa otra pequeña.

—Entonces es así. —contesta con detonada alivies, teniendo los brazos aún apoyados sobre la madera del piso. —De acuerdo niños, me lamento que no podré quitarles mucho de su tiempo; así como Odasaku, yo también trabajo, ¡incluso tengo mucho más trabajo que Odasaku! ¡Realmente quisiera su trabajo! —suspira pesadamente; los niños le observaban expectantes pero desilusionados al mismo tiempo.

—Al menos deberían de venir ambos, así sería más divertido atraparlos. —comenta el niño que le sigue sosteniendo del brazo.

—Oh, qué bueno que lo mencionas, pequeño. —una sonrisa atraviesa por los labios de Dazai. —Díganme una cosa; y esto va para todos, así que respondan con toda la sinceridad del mundo, ¿está bien? —todos los niños asintieron. Dazai permanece pensativo unos segundos, tratando de formular las palabras correctas. — ¿Qué les parecería vivir con Odasaku? Y si ustedes desean, también conmigo. —una risa exaltada pasa involuntariamente por la boca del mayor.

— ¡¿En serio?! —gritaron con emoción destellante, reflejada puramente en sus infantiles rostros.

— ¿Podremos estar con Odasaku por más tiempo? —pregunta el niño que le sujetaba del brazo con inocencia en su voz.

— ¿Y también Dazai-san? —agrega una de las niñas con una enorme sonrisa.

Sólo una emoción invadía en ese momento a Dazai Osamu: la sorpresa en su máxima expresión. El impacto fue a tal punto que el hombre se había quedado sin palabras, únicamente se queda expectante con la reacción de los niños; hasta que en algún punto, afloja sus facciones quedando sólo una suave sonrisa que adorna a la perfección su mandíbula. —Me alegra escuchar eso. —abemola y los niños ríen, entusiasmados.

Desearía con todo su ser el poder quedarse por más tiempo, el poder sentir por un poco más de tiempo esa sensación reconfortante que le producían los niños, algo así como una tranquilidad extrema; y es ahí cuando sospecha el por qué le gustaba tanto venir a Oda, era sencillamente sosegador. — ¡Pero esto lo deben de mantener como un secreto! Al menos por el momento, ya después, en cuanto pueda, le comentaré a Odasaku sobre el tema; pero por el momento, ¡no le digan nada, por favor, niños! —se incorpora con los labios aún curveados. —Miren la hora que es, ¡se me hace tarde para el trabajo! —los niños se empiezan a quejar. —Saben que el mundo adulto es bastante estricta con la puntualidad, ¿cierto? —de alguna manera logra tranquilizar a los menores, quienes ahora sólo decían repetidas veces: "¡Vuelve pronto, Dazai-san!", mientras la puerta era cerrada con suavidad en frente de ellos.

 **. . .**

Unos segundos más y sería descubierto por los que menos deseaba que se enterasen. Fuera del pequeño apartado, y en sí del local, muy en el fondo en donde sólo se iba ahí a tirar la basura se encontraba el más joven jefe de la mafia vomitando una gran cantidad de materia orgánica de tonalidades rosadas, cada día que pasaban aumentaba la cantidad, y ahora regurgitaba en mayoría flores completas, dañadas en varias partes por sus propios jugos gástricos. Sentía su tráquea quemar, y el respirar como un ahogo insoportable.

Consideraba que no podía volver a hacer lo mismo, sino, ahora tocaría su propia muerte. Unas pequeñas gotas transparentes se asomaban por el borde de sus ojos, al momento de seguir de camino, y de volver a ignorar todo lo ocurrido.

 **XXII**

Había sido un completo descuidado, también un impulsivo. Su visita a Mimic no había sido contemplada por ninguno de los miembros de la mafia; inclusive Mori le advirtió el peligro que corría al ir a una misión de ese grado para su propio nivel. Y era más que evidente que todos le subestimaban, hasta él mismo lo hacía sin darse cuenta, pero cuando era necesario, podía sacar un máximo provecho a su poder.

Y eso era una gran ayuda. Pudo haber matado al mismísimo jefe de los Mmic en esa misma noche, más sin embargo, sus propios ideales se lo prohibían con su vida; así fuera su último recurso, no volvería a mancharse las manos con sangre ajena. Quería cambiar, realmente deseaba con todo su ser el poder cambiar y ser una persona de bien, pese a su marcado historial que le marcaría de por vida.

A cualquiera le sorprendería que continuase a ese ritmo en su día a día, de verdad, ni él sabía cómo lo lograba, pero de alguna manera podía sobrellevar esa carga día y noche; así como aquellas veladas de cada tercer día en las que habían prometido el ir así no fuese ninguno o no tuvieran ningún motivo por el cual ir; con tanto tiempo de rutina podrían ir medios muertos teniendo como única compañía al cantinero y al gato.

Algo muy parecido habían pasado las últimas dos semanas; Ango continuaba sin llegar, tal como lo tenían acordado. Una culpa irremediable le venía atormentando al sentirse responsable de lo que había pasado en un solo momento de una de esas tantas noches, aquellas que le recordaban con mayor énfasis su lugar en la mafia. Casi estando al pie de la entrada subterránea, quiso aliviar todas sus preocupaciones con la simple proposición de que tal vez en todo ese tiempo, Ango realmente los estuvo traicionando desde el principio; no podía asegurar nada, más le era suficiente para ese momento.

Y realmente con la única persona con la que sentía esa necesidad de compañía, con la que se asfixiaría de no poderla tener cada uno de sus días, era con la compañía de Dazai.

No sabía qué haría el día en que llegara a cumplir su deseo de quitarse la vida.

Tiene una sensación extraña al venírsele todos esos pensamientos tan esporádicamente. Al dar su primer vistazo al bar lo comprende; sabía que en cualquier situación, fuera la que fuera, al único que esperaría ver sería a Dazai; a veces relacionaba tanto el bar con su conciencia, ya ahora tenía una mejor idea del por qué.

—Ah, al menos podría conseguir un poco de amoniaco para mí, cantinero. —canturreaba Dazai tendido sobre la barra, se veía exhausto; pero con las suficientes ganas como para ir al bar, pero no con las suficientes para tomar, lo delataba su vaso lleno.

Oda Sakunosuke pasa inadvertido, no se molesta en decir algo o en interrumpir la charla de Dazai con el cantinero; simplemente se sienta en su lugar de siempre con un semblante neutro, su rostro no expresaba nada ni él mismo, no suelta ni una sola palabra en un rato, hasta que le es servido lo mismo de siempre, el cantinero le deja el vaso justo en frente de él como era la costumbre. Sigue sin expresar nada ni en mover un músculo, como si su mente estuviera muy, muy lejos de aquél bar. Dazai se dirige hacia él, extrañado de su comportamiento; pero de alguna forma comprendía a Oda.

—No deberías de actuar por tu propia cuenta, Odasaku. —toma el primer sorbo a su bebida, tranquilo con cada palabra que decía. Oda no le prestaba mucha atención. —Aun siendo tú, podrías tener problemas con un jefe de toda una organización. —continúa ahora con un tono más serio en su voz. —A lo que voy es… ya no te acerques a Mimic. A todos en la mafia nos parecen peligrosos, y más si va un hombre so-

—Ya no tengo planeado atacar a Mimic. —suelta interrumpiendo a Dazai, no suena apagado, pero su voz transmite tranquilidad y confianza; Dazai cree poder bajar la guardia un poco al ver a Oda más seguro. —Gracias por preocuparte, Dazai. Pero de verdad no es necesario. —se esfuerza por sonreír.

Dazai sonríe a más no poder, pero se ve en la necesidad de esconderla por completo; Oda no toma en cuenta sus acciones. —No me gusta. —dice después de unos segundos. — ¿Sabes? Cuando empezamos a venir aquí fue principalmente para descansar el trabajo, y míranos, casi de todo lo que hablamos es del trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, ¡no me gusta! —chilla Dazai como un infante.

—Tienes razón. —ríe muy bajo.

—Vamos, Odasaku, ¿no ha pasado nada interesante en tu vida, fuera del trabajo? —pregunta en una forma inocente, terminando su bebida de un solo trago y atento a lo que estuviera por decir su amigo y compañero.

— ¿Interesante? Déjame pensar… —durante poco menos de un minuto hace memoria de los hechos que ocurrieron en los últimos días; todo lo que ocupa su mente es relacionado al trabajo, a excepción de una sola. — ¡Ah! Recuerdo que… hace como una semana, más o menos, conocí a una chica por demás hermosa en el restaurante de curry. Estuve hablando con ella de a ratos, y es una mujer realmente increíble; también frecuenta a los niños, es amable y… hace tanto tiempo que no conocía a alguien así. —Oda Sakunosuke en toda la descripción lucía por demás alegre, cada palabra la expresaba con una emoción que Dazai había creído que ya no existía.

Estaba feliz por él, realmente feliz. ¿Cómo no lo supuso antes? Esa era la única explicación lógica a su padecimiento.

—Ay, en verdad soy un descuidado. —menciona señalando la mancha de alcohol que recién se había derramado en su camisa. —Espera un momento, Dazai; voy a limpiarme la camisa. Nada más regreso y podremos irnos, ¿de acuerdo? —le sonríe a su amigo, quien sólo mueve la cabeza afirmando, con la vista y la mente perdida, con los ojos vacíos tal como cualquier miembro de la mafia.

Dazai Osamu al momento de escuchar el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada, es cuando por fin estalla en un ataque reprimido de tos. En los últimos cinco minutos aquella sensación asfixiante se volvió a hacer presente, pero con ligero cambio, ahora lo sentía más fuerte que en las veces anteriores, sino fuera por el descuido de Oda, Dazai seguramente estaría muerto en esos momentos. El cantinero también se alarmó, en su momento le ofrece ayuda diciéndole si desea llamar a algún hospital, Dazai se niega rotundamente asegurando que no era nada grave, ocultando en todo momento las flores que salían de boca con la ayuda de pañuelos y parte de su gabardina.

No podía quedarse ahí por más tiempo, no podía dejar que él lo viera así y supiera de su condición. Decide retirarse al momento, deja el debido monto de la bebida y se marcha sin avisar a Oda, quien regresa al poco rato de haberse ido Dazai, confundido de su ausencia.

Cuando le pregunta al cantinero, éste responde que tuvo un ataque esporádico en el que le insistió que estaba bien, pero a juicio de él se veía muy mal.

Oda Sakunosuke abre a lo máximo que pueden sus ojos, reflejando una combinación de entre asombro y pavor que, tampoco en mucho tiempo había hecho una expresión como aquella.

Sobre la barra y al lado del vaso de donde estaba tomando Dazai, había unas florecitas con los pétalos dañados, rotos; había varios restos del mismo tipo de flor en el lugar exacto de Dazai Osamu.

 **XXVI**

Sabía que estaba cerca. Había llegado al punto en el que respirar se volvió para él la peor tortura que jamás había infundido en un ser humano; debía estar pagando algo, pero ese infierno terminaría pronto, ahora no tenía la menor duda.

Los últimos dos días ni siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos en la noche debido a los constantes ataques de tos y vómito que le mantenían ocupado toda la madrugada; también dejó de ir en esos días al cuartel general, no podían pasar más de cinco minutos sin que escupiera alguna cantidad de esas flores; ah, pensaba que terminaría odiando las flores.

Y realmente lo que más evitaba era ser visto por alguien así, lo último que desearía sería que esa persona supiera de su lamentable situación; no, definitivamente se moriría en ese instante si se llegase a enterar. A razón de eso, se mantuvo aislado del mundo, sin ver a nadie, sin salir a ningún lugar, sin contestar llamada alguna; tuvo que desconectar el teléfono por lo molesto que le era el sonido.

Tampoco pensaba el morir como un perro. Su mismo cuerpo le gritaba que ya no tardaría tanto, y por eso mismo, conectó el teléfono una única vez sólo para llamar al médico que más confianza le tenía de toda la mafia. Le pidió que le trasladara a algún lugar en el que tuviera el equipo necesario para hacer radiografías, en donde no hubiera ojos chismosos que le vieran y sin el conocimiento de toda la mafia.

El médico que le visitó seguía sin poder creer cuando le había comentado que literalmente escupía flores que salían de su propio cuerpo; par aquél médico le era suficiente el lidiar personas con poderes sobrenaturales, y ahora el morir lentamente por una planta que crece dentro de los pulmones; aceptaba que no debía sorprenderse ya con nada.

Le tuvo que llevar en su propio automóvil para no llamar la atención; fueron aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos en el que se sintió más mareado de lo normal, en el que la cabeza le daba vueltas y ya ni creía el poder pensar bien las cosas. Al ver un pequeño hospital de la mafia en desuso se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

Las máquinas aún servían, tenía suerte que su clausura fuera reciente y aún no la hayan desmantelado por completo. La espera en una camilla polvosa le era más desesperante que el estar muriendo lentamente, durante varios minutos su actitud infantil se hizo presente al no tener nada qué hacer, y sólo tener cosas aburridas en frente de él.

Cuando el médico pasó a la habitación de Dazai se llevó una ligera sorpresa al descubrirlo con una jeringa en mano apuntando a su cuello, como si se quisiera apuñalar con este. Dazai al verle suelta la jeringa, actuando inocentemente, actuando como sólo lo haría Dazai en momentos así. Decidió ignorar aquello, la situación de Dazai era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba.

—Decías estar mal, pero… al ver esto, realmente me sorprende que sigas vivo. —el hombre treintón pasa la radiografía de sus manos a las de Dazai, dejando mostrar la gravedad en la que se encontraba. — ¿Ves todas esas líneas que cubren a tus pulmones como si fueran venas? —Dazai asiente viendo a detalle la imagen. —No lo son, las venas no son visibles mediante una radiografía; lo que supondría que se tratara de esa planta, y por lo visto, ya ha ramificado lo suficiente. —Dazai traga saliva. —Sobre todo en el pulmón izquierdo, ha sido totalmente invadido; el derecho también pero no por completo.

— ¿Seguirá creciendo? —dice inconscientemente.

—Por lo que me has contado, no dejará de crecer hasta que tape por completo toda tu vía respiratoria, ¿por qué no comentaste nada? Esto se hubiera podido retirar si hubieras avisado a tiempo, y ahora… si se intentara algo hay muchas probabilidades de que no salga bien. Y a juzgar con todo esto, yo no te daría más de una semana. —suspira el hombre resignado.

—Era todo lo que quería saber, gracias por su trabajo. —endulza su voz, cansado, con ganas de sólo dormir y no volver a despertar.

 **XXXI**

— ¿Dazai? Ah, sigues vivo. —una voz familiar sonaba en la bocina del teléfono. —Si te vas a ausentar al menos avisa, ¿de acuerdo? —sonaba enojado, no, más bien molesto de tener que estar haciendo eso. —Escucha, me obligaron a llamarte tan insistentemente porque, según ellos, sería a mí al único que escucharías.

—Oh, ¿en serio? La mafia está al tanto de todo; saben a la perfección que aprovecho toda situación para molestarte, Chuuya-chan~ —la voz de Dazai suena cantarina a pesar de lo ronca que está.

Chuuya se irrita con facilidad con esas cosas. —Cállate bastardo, ¿crees que me agrada estar haciendo esto? —grita a la bocina, Dazai por instinto se aleja de ella. —No es eso para lo que te hablo; tiene que ver con Oda.

Dazai adopta una conducta más seria, la sonrisa que le había logrado sacar Chuuya en esos momentos había desaparecido.

—No sabemos si estás enterado de que sigue el rastro de Mimic, en ningún momento dejó de investigarlos. Creemos que está por dar una última visita a su jefe, no estamos seguros, pero iría en solitario otra vez y el jefe no toleraría ver que algo le sucediera a Oda.

—Pero él tampoco me escucha a mí.

—Pero si más que a todos nosotros juntos. —sentencia Chuuya. — ¿No sabes si tiene familia o seres queridos? Mimic podría hacerles daño con tal de provocar a Oda, él te lo dijo, ¿no? Su jefe lo estaba presionando para que peleara a muerte con él.

Dazai Osamu se siente, por primera vez en su vida, como el ser humano más estúpido e inepto, haciendo honor a su _Indigno de ser humano,_ jamás había sentido que le quedara tan a la perfección. No responde, deja caer su mano en donde tenía el teléfono sostenido y el único ruido que se escucha en aquella habitación lúgubre y desolada son los potentes gritos que Chuuya que sonaban en la bocina. Dazai cuelga con prontitud y saca en desespero unas llaves del bolsillo de su gabardina. Un portazo es lo último que es escuchado en la habitación de Dazai.

 _Familia o seres queridos._ El no tener familia era bastante conveniente para la mayoría de los miembros de la mafia, era preferible no tenerla a estar siendo extorsionado por el secuestro o daño a alguno de ellos. Mas sin embargo, Oda _sí_ tenía seres queridos, tenía personas a las cuales apreciaba como si fueran de su propia sangre; tan vulnerables y tan desprotegidos. Era seguro que irían tras ellos, no toleraría otro error suyo.

Las llantas de su automóvil rechinaron al ser frenado de golpe. A tan sólo poco más de un kilómetro era totalmente visible una llamarada que se extendía hasta el cielo, y se alcanzaba a distinguir que provenía de una camioneta y se estaba comenzando a extender hasta el local de curry, comenzando a incendiarlo.

Había llegado tarde, otra vez. Golpea con frenesí el volante de su automóvil, frustrado de todo y de él mismo. Rápidamente comienza a analizar en dónde podría encontrarse Oda; una situación de esa magnitud alteraría seguramente al hombre de una forma desconocida para él.

Iría tras Mimic.

Pisa el acelerador, creyendo saber en dónde estaba. Rogaba por llegar a tiempo esta vez y que esas estúpidas flores no lo fueran a entorpecer más.

Tuvo la fortuna de sólo toser dos veces en todo el trayecto, no lo traicionaron como hubiera supuesto. Ahora la peor parte comenzaba; durante los últimos días había estado aislado para no realizar esfuerzo alguno, el sólo respirar o tragar se volvió la tarea más difícil, con cualquier cosa sentía que se ahogaba y el pecho le dolía como si lo hubieran apuñalado repetidas veces en un mismo lugar. Mas pasó por alto su estado, no le importó qué le fuera a suceder si corría a una velocidad en la que sólo consideraba en estado de salud. Se iba a desmayar, sentía como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco y aquella sensación asfixiante se agrava a cada paso que da.

Cuando se encuentra cerca de una puerta, apoya su cuerpo sobre el marco de esta, recobrando algo de su aliento, da grandes bocanadas de aire al ser menos doloroso el respirar por la boca. Al levantar su vista, sus pupilas se contraen al visualizar a Oda, tirado en el suelo, con sangre alrededor de él y su enemigo muerto a un lado.

— ¡Odasaku! —brama Dazai, ofreciendo sus últimas energías para llegar hasta el hombre moribundo. — ¿Odasaku? ¡Odasaku! —lo toma pasando su brazo izquierdo por su espalda y lo levanta, sacudiéndolo insistentemente para que abriera los ojos. — ¡Te dije que no fueras tras Mimic! —grita en un sobreesfuerzo, seguía cansado, le faltaba el aire y un repentino ataque de tos le provoca soltar montones de pétalos y flores al aire, la mayoría cayendo encima del cuerpo de Oda, este reaciona con infinita sorpresa al ver un espectáculo como ese, consideró que sólo le faltaba verlo para terminar de creerlo.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —suaviza sus facciones, guardando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Dazai subestimó a Oda, era él después de todo, no podía conservar un secreto estando cerca de ese hombre. —Porque no quería que esto pasara. —dice resignado, intentando formar una pequeña sonrisa, que parecía más como una mueca.

—Pudimos haber hecho alg-

—No, —lo interrumpe Dazai. —yo no quiero que esto desaparezca. —sentencia con los ojos llorosos debido a la gran presión que ejercen las flores dentro de su pecho. —Creo que has olvidado un detalle, Odasaku. —tose un montón de flores. —Lo que más anhelo en mi vida es la muerte; es la única liberación real que puede tener el ser humano; dime, ¿no sería agradable dejar este mundo en circunstancias amenas? —dice entre fuertes respiraciones y sin dejar ni un solo momento de forzarse a sonreír.

— ¿De qué hablas? —cuestiona dudoso.

Dazai no puede más y deja reposar el cuerpo del hombre suavemente sobre el suelo; para después él caer sin gracia a su lado, sin fuerzas ni para mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. —Odasaku, tú tuviste la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal. —confiesa tosiendo repetidas veces. —Estar en la mafia es como unirse a una secta; —ríe un poco— tu vida jamás volverá a ser la misma y serás condenado a nunca tener una vida tranquila, sin este tipo de preocupaciones. Yo deseaba proteger eso, deseaba que lograras salir de esto e hicieras tu propia vida, tuvieras tu propia familia, y… todas esas cosas. —en la posición que estaba, se le dificultaba todavía más el respirar.

— ¿Familia? Las últimas personas que consideraba como mi familia acaban de fallecer. —la voz de Oda suena quebradiza. —Y justo ahora estoy viendo a otra persona importante muriendo en frente de mis ojos. —se niega a ver a Dazai a la cara.

Dazai Osamu queda en completo shock, y la última vez que intenta respirar, montones de pétalos de flor de cerezo vuelan por encima de ellos, adornando sus inmóviles cuerpos, como si fuera primavera y estuvieran debajo de un árbol; ninguno es capaz de darse cuenta de eso, y el rostro de Dazai lucía anormalmente aliviado, con varios rastros secos de lágrimas que ya habían sido derramadas.

Y justo unos segundos antes de que el corazón de Dazai dejara de latir fue que, la planta dejó de crecer y se había comenzado a marchitar.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Greetings!**

 _No sé hacer buen drama, so, estas cosas salen del cora(?) Mis disculpas si esto parece estar escrito por una cabra con retraso y asperge. Sé que no puedo justificarme con la presión, pero, quería terminar esto pronto, ya que conmemoro esto como el primer fic que escribo desde que entré a la universidad, también es el primero en bsd que hago, así que, son dos pájaros de un tiro.  
_

 _Espero que a alguien le haya gustado ésto, ya que no hay mucho Odazai en general;; Comentenme qué les pareció, gracias-heart-_


End file.
